A type of air fresheners or systems for releasing volatile substances known today is formed by a receptacle or container housing an air freshening product or a volatile substance.
Said receptacle is hermetically closed during manufacture so that the scent of the air freshening product is fully retained, such that it is necessary to remove the hermetic closure or seal when said product is to be used.
One drawback of these air fresheners or systems for releasing volatile substances known today is that simply opening a receptacle or container cannot produce the desired dispersion of the scent of said air freshening product.
To overcome this drawback, systems for releasing volatile substances comprising a fan for generating an airflow for the correct dispersion of the scent of the air freshening product are already known.
In all these systems, the fragrance activating element or fan is located in a fixed position with respect to the receptacle of the volatile substances, the evaporation intensity being able to be changed by means of changing the work cycle or speed of the fan motor or by means of activating the opening fins.
These systems have an acceptable effectiveness for controlling the speed of evaporation of systems where the evaporation surface is fixed, such as systems with impregnated porous substrates, systems consisting of wicks or membranes. For systems where the evaporation surface moves as the volatile substance gradually evaporates, such as a container open to the air with a liquid or preferably a gel, the control obtained with these fixed fan systems is considerably less effective since the evaporation surface no longer coincides with the airflow.
Therefore, a first objective of the present invention is to provide a system for releasing volatile substances which allow improving and controlling the effectiveness of evaporation during work cycle.